Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire who was born to Mikael and Esther in the 10th century. He has six siblings, a deceased unnamed older brother, three younger brothers (Finn (whom is deceased), Kol, Henrik), and a younger sister named Rebekah. He also has a younger half-brother named Niklaus. After Mikael's death, Elijah is the eldest Original alive and the oldest immortal being in the world, now that Silas is cured. He was one of the major antagonists of Season Two. He is also a recurring character in Season Two, Season Three, Season Four and will have a lead role in The Originals (TV Series). Elijah is now living in New Orleans. Elijah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history 10th century - 13th century The Middle Ages Elijah Mikaelson was the firstborn son to Mikael and Esther in an area in the New World that would come to be known as Mystic Falls. They lived among werewolves for about twenty years, and during the full moon, the humans would simply hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned. During Elijah's early life, he and Klaus both fell in love with a woman named Tatia. One morning after a full moon, Niklaus comes out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrik. Elijah comes running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell (called The Immortality Spell). Mikael gave his children wine laced with blood from Tatia. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings through the heart and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak Tree, their one true weakness would be destroyed. Shortly after becoming a vampire, One night when Niklaus killed a human it triggered his Werewolf side, Elijah and his father ran to Klaus and discovered the truth about him. Mikael and Elijah then shortly ran a way before it got worse. Mikael then forced his wife to do a spell on Niklaus to make his Werewolf side dormant, He also made Elijah help him in tying up Klaus so that his mother could do the spell. Then one night, his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying their mother, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever. Italy, 1114 Elijah was in Italy along with his siblings Rebekah and Klaus. They came across a vampire hunter named Alexander who was part of a group called The Five. Rebekah fell in love with Alexander. Elijah and Klaus took advantage of this as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, the three siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home where they were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was again unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage and undaggered Elijah and the rest of his siblings except Finn. 14th century - 17th century 1359 According to Elijah, he had begun noticing Rebekah and Klaus losing their humanity. However Elijah hoped as their older brother, he could lead them down the right path to reclaiming there humanity and carry on there family legacy. But if he fails their family legacy would fall in ruins. England, 1492 In England, Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in the late 15th century. Elijah met Katerina Petrova, who was the Doppelgänger of Tatia and momments later showed her to his younger brother Niklaus. Katerina was the key to breaking Klaus' Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. While Elijah was helping Klaus achieve his goal, he started to fall in love with Katerina. And when Elijah one day saw Katerina bored, he took her outside to have fun and then they sat at a bench and talked about love. Elijah confessed to her, that he didn't believe in love, Katerina didn't believe that and that without love why do you want to live. Klaus then came and interrupted, he then took Katerina with him and away from elijah, she looked a little back at him. Elijah then one night tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life. Elijah promised him that he would find her, and Klaus responded with a promise of his own: if he did not find Katerina, he would be killed. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina down but failed. New Orleans, 18th century - 20th century 1700's Having fled the Old World for unknown reasons, Elijah, along with Klaus and Rebekah, sailed across the world, through the , and arrived in New Orleans 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins of their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah requested that man to find more help with the luggage and told in a sarcastic way. "My sincere apologies." 1800's In 1820 Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah, were living in New Orleans at the Governors mansion and paid him in gold to keep quiet about the existence of Vampires. One day the Governor threw at party for the Mikaelsons, Rebekah went up stairs with the Governors son who she wanted to turn. Elijah was seen kissing a women and was having fun, Rebekah came to him with the Governors son and asked Elijah if she could turn him. Elijah suggested that it would be wise turning the Governors son into a Vampire, Klaus told her no and told her that if she turned every boy she fell in love with the humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued Klaus and he threw him down the stairs while Elijah tried to stop it. While the Siblings were going to attend the Governors son funeral, Klaus saw a boy being wiped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping him. Klaus then came to the boy and named him, Marcellus and brought him to the family, Elijah saw this and told his sister. "Perhaps their is hope for our brother after all". In 1887, 50 years of being daggered by Klaus, Rebekah had finally been undaggered by him. Elijah had helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans society, and they went to the opera house together, it was a moment that only they shared together. 1900's Elijah Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all lived in New Orleans. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice and were driven away. Kol was soon neutralized for unknown reasons by Niklaus, as Elijah and his siblings left New Orleans before their father could reach them. However Elijah broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah for unknown reasons. Throughout The Vampire Diaries TV Series Elijah Mikaelson/Season 2|Season Two Elijah Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Elijah Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four Season Five TBA The Originals TV Series Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah is shown in a flashback 300 years ago. Having fled the Old World for unknown reasons, Elijah, along with Klaus and Rebekah, sailed across the world, through the , and arrived in New Orleans 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins of their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. In the present, Elijah is seen talking with the bartender, Camille O'Connell, about his brother. He tells her that his brother always seems to get into trouble and she suggests he is the one that is always helping him. Elijah then asks Camille if she can find someone who works at the bar by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux, Camille tells him she doesn't know, but tells him the name of a tour guide who might know, Sabine. Elijah meets up with Sabine, who in reality is a witch and already knows about Elijah. He asks her to see the witch Jane-Anne, but Sabine tells him it is too late as the vampire, Marcel, had already killed her in public, which Elijah finds shocking. Elijah hides once Marcel appears - as Marcel would kill the witches if Elijah had been discovered with them. Elijah listens in on the conversation between Marcel and Sophie Deveraux; in which Marcel wants to know why Klaus has returned and was looking for Jane-Anne. Elijah then starts calling Rebekah, and reveals to her that Klaus' former student, Marcel is still alive, witch Rebekah finds shocking. Elijah explains to his sister, that the man who Klaus sired now rules New Orleans, with savage vampires and killing for any human to find. But when Rebekah hears him mention Niklaus, she begins back talking about him and says wants take backs from the pact she made with Elijah and Niklaus. Elijah reminds her she's taken take backs many times during the centuries and even when their father found them in New Orleans a hundred years ago and chased them from the city. Elijah then ends the conversion with saying he thinks his brother's in trouble, when the witches are brave enough to bring an Original back into town, and he wants to know why. He then comes to the bar Rousseau where he saves Sophie and kills her attackers sent by Marcel. He asks her what business her family has with his brother and Sophie leads him to a cemetery and invites him in as no vampires are allowed to enter without invitation. Sophie explains to Elijah that a werewolf named Hayley became pregnant during her encounters with Klaus. Hayley is then brought out by other witches and Elijah asks for a moment alone with her. Hayley doesn't know how it is possible for her to be pregnant and Elijah explains how it may be possible and shows her some parts of his family's past through his mind. He explains how they became vampires and for Niklaus, the very first Hybrid, resulting in the spell their mother cast on Klaus to suppress his Werewolf side. After some talking with Sophie, Elijah meets up with his brother and guides him to the cemetery, where Sophie and Elijah explain everything to Klaus. Klaus expresses disbelief and rejects the witches' offer. He tells the witches to kill both Hayley and the baby, Elijah tries to talk some sense into his brother but fails. Sophie further tries to blackmail Elijah and reveals that if Sophie dies, so do Hayley and her child. Elijah then finds his brother arguing with Marcel and it ends with Klaus biting one of Marcel's guys. Elijah then calls Rebekah again to update her on the recent events. And tells her that their brother, Klaus is willingly to give up everything, he's lashing out in blind rage and last he saw something like that it laste for 200 years. Elijah further explaining that Klaus was so close to feel happiness when he heard the child's heartbeat for the first time, but now his temper has destroyed it. And tells her he's almost out of time to get the girl, Rebekah tells him to get the girl before it's to late and Elijah swears to her he'll not let anything happen to the girl or her child. He then meets up with Marcel, and tells him it's time for them to have a little chat. Elijah asks him of how he has control of the magic in the French Quarter, Marcel tells him it's his business, Elijah then makes a deal with Marcel, if the body of Jane-Anne is released to the witches Klaus will cure the man he bit. Elijah then brought the body of Jane-Anne to the witches so that they could bring her to rest. Elijah tells them Klaus will agree to their terms he only needs more time. Elijah then finds Klaus and this time holds Klaus by throat and tells him that he'll not walk away from this and threatens Klaus that he'll never let go of his brother, even if he has to beat some humanity into him like their father used to do. After their short fight Klaus tells him he hasn't cared about anything for centuries and asks why Elijah does, he explains to his he brother, because he failed him once and says he should have killed his own father the second he laid a hand on Klaus and says "Family above all". Later, Klaus and Elijah sit on a bench and discuss what his child could offer him, Klaus then tells Elijah to tell Sophie that they've a deal. The next day, Elijah moves Hayley to the Originals old sanctuary and tells her that she's now the most important person in the family and he promises her that he'll always protect her. Klaus and Elijah then go to talk in private and discuss if and when Rebekah would join them, Klaus then begins to doubt Elijah's value in his mission to reclaim his throne from Marcel so he stabs him with the dagger, neutralizing him. He then tells his brother: "There's no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak." In House of the Rising Son, 3 months later without any calls from her big brother Elijah, Rebekah is determined to go back to their old stumping ground. Once she arrives at the Mikaelson Mansion, she learns from Hayley that Elijah is nowhere to be found. When she confronts Klaus, she remembers back to 1820 In New Orleans where her family was happy, even Elijah who was seen kissing a woman named Celeste. Elijah then saw Rebekah and told her she couldn't turn the governors son, Klaus killed the boy for being rude. Back, in the present, Rebekah With Hayley's help, she discovers that Elijah's coffin is not at their house. Rebekah then visits the witch Sophie and tells her of how Klaus met Marcel. Back in 1820, the governor was going to bury his only son, but it seemed he had another son, who was being whipped. Elijah and Klaus saw this and saw how Klaus brought that boy into to their family and then thought their might be hope for his brother after all. Back in the present, Rebekah tells Sophie that without Elijah between Klaus and Marcel, who knows what will happen. Klaus later reveals to Rebekah that he neutralized Elijah and brought him to Marcel for peace keeping. Rebekah then makes Marcel lead her to Elijah after she threatened Camille. Marcel then leads Rebekah to a room where she needs to be invited in by a girl named Davina who is a powerful witch. Rebekah goes to Elijah's coffin and tries to pull the dagger out of him, but Davina pulls it back and throws Rebekah out of her room, using her powers. Rebekah later tells Klaus about this, stating that because of Klaus' actions, Elijah is now in danger. They both agree that they won't stop looking for him until they've found him. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley is seen reading Elijah's journals of his life as a vampire and how he felt about his siblings stepping away from the humanity they once possed. Marcel promises Klaus he'll hand Elijah back to him after being saved by Klaus hands from Katie, little does Marcel know the attack on his life did go out from Klaus who pulled Katie into the whirlwind of events that eventually led to her demise. Back in Davinas attic Davina is seen watching over Elijahs corpse, as she hears a person walk into the room she ruses up. Sure of his friends loyality Marcel storms into Davinas room and happily proclaims that he's willing to release the vampire but Davina denies Marcels wish. Her plan and mission to kill an original vampire hasn't been completed yet so she holds on to the body and reveals that she has more power over Marcel than originally thought. Marcel leaves without Elijah, so far he remains in Davinas custody thanks to being betrayed again by his own brother. Back at The Mikaelson mansion, Klaus ask Hayley what it is about his brother that always inspire admoration in people showing jealous of his older brother, Hayley says. "He was kind to me." In the opening of Girl in New Orleans Davina is seen pulling out the dagger out of Elijahs chest but s hoving it back in the moment Marcel enters the room, demonstrating that she is still searching for a way to destroy the original. After a conversation with Diego Rebekah finds the church Marcel keeps Elijahs coffin hidden but is unable to enter the room his coffin is kept due to being uninvited. As Rebekah glares into the room she spies her sleeping brother who, to Rebekah's surprise opens his eyes and stares at her. Rebekah finds herself in a dreamlike state in front of a carriage. Elijah reveals himself behind her and tells her that he sent her into a memory only the two of them share to properly comunicate with each other and to make sure Davina was not playing mind games with him. In her memory, the two of them visiting an opera house shortly after Rebekahs undaggering, Elijah tells Rebekah that due to Davinas removal of the dagger the weapon lost its effect (it needs to be dipped in white oak ash to keep him down) on him and his body is slowly restoring. But instead of taking his sisters offer to help him flee Davina's attic he proposes to try and talk to the young witch and win her for his side. In the meantime Elijah wishes Rebekah and Niklaus to look after Hayley and her unborn baby. After making Rebekah swear to keep his promise he sends her out of the mind induced dream state. Rebekah leaves the attic afterwards. After being confronted with Klaus in the church and having to say goodbye forever to Tim, Davina flees into her room and wants to be by herself. As she stares with sadness at Tims broken violin she makes her wind chimes play by her magic but her sentimental mood comes to a sudden stop as the lid of Elijahs coffin closes. As she slowly walks towards the coffin she hears a sound behind her and turns around. She spies a slowly undessicating Elijah standing behind her telling her not to be afraid and claiming not to wish her any harm. In a calm voice the old one lets the girl know that the two of them are in a dire need of a conversation. Both exchange a long look at each other. In Sinners and Saints, Personality Human Elijah is a very postive, quirky and upbeat person. He always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. He lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a human. As he told Elena in All My Children, ''he valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue long before his mother turned him into a vampire. Having learned to take care of his family over the years and being naturally responsible, Elijah had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Elijah was close with his brother Niklaus and his sister Rebekah, he was alos a little close with his youngest brother Henrik and he was devastated after he was killed by werewolves. Original Vampire Elijah is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. But in spite of this, Elijah is very naieve and easily manipulable which is shown several times throughout the series. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, which he possibly inherited from his father. Elijah very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him, shown when he killed Trevor for betraying him and imprisoned Katherine for her own betrayal. Despite the fact that he always kept his word, he was proficient at finding loopholes in the deals he made and was very careful with those that he proposed, making it clear that whenever he did something, he hadn't promised not to do it. Elijah's biggest defining trait, as well as his greatest weakness, is his love and loyalty to his family. He believes that it is his duty to preserve and protect them, despite knowing the consequences it would have on others and has shown remorse because of this. Elijah admits that during his early years as a vampire, he felt terrible hunger. Elijah also admits that he cares about redeeming his brother, because he failed as a older brother to Klaus when his father beat him up and that he made a promise to his brother. "Always and Forever. Family above all." Physical Appearance Elijah is a very handsome man, 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties, somewhere between 28 - 32. He is possibly older than his brother Finn, making him the oldest sibling of the family. Elijah is similar to his younger brother Kol, in facial features, but resembles all of his siblings in a more general way. Elijah in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But ever since he and his family journeyed to Europe, it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Elijah has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. Relationships Niklaus is Elijah's half-brother and his closest brother. When they were humans they both had fun together by battle with swords match of their father's disapproval. After their mother died, Elijah and Niklaus made a pact with Rebekah that they would stick together as one always and forever. In the year 1114, they came across a vampire hunter named Alexander and the brotherhood of the Five. Alexander and his brothers neutralized four originals, but were released (except Finn), by Niklaus. In 1492 they met with a woman named Katerina Petrova, the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Klaus planned to sacrifice her, while Elijah started to have feelings for her. After Katerina's escape, the family relationship between Elijah and Klaus was broken for a while. During 2010, Elijah was helping Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers to kill Klaus, while Klaus was preparing to break his curse. After the curse was broken, Elijah met with his brother and was about to kill him when Klaus revealed their family was safe and only he knew where they were. Klaus daggered Elijah once they arrived at Alaric's apartment, but eventually Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. Later, Elijah had un-daggered all of their remaining siblings, but when they were about to leave Klaus for good, their mother appeared. Elijah tried to figure out his mother's motives and once he did, Elijah, Klaus and Kol confronted their mother and their brother, Finn. Elijah left Mystic Falls, while Klaus attempted to locate their lost brother Finn. Later, Elijah came back to bargain with Elena for Klaus' body. After Klaus "died", Elijah left again. Once Elijah had possession of the cure, he met with his brother again. He later handed his brother the white oak stake, asking him to spare Katerina but Klaus refused. Elijah has began to repair his relationship with his younger brother and believes he will find Niklaus' redemption. Rebekah Mikaelson Elijah is Rebekah's older brother. His relationship with her has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for the vampirism, Elijah agrees provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However they were tricked by Silas with Klaus' help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. Katherine Pierce In 1492, Elijah met with a woman named Katerina Petrova who was the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Elijah and Katerina got to know each other before he introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. Klaus wanted her to be sacrificed, but Elijah had started to have feelings for her. When Katerina escaped, Elijah felt betrayed by her and started hunting her down, but was mislead the other way thanks to a vampire named Trevor. 500 years later, Elijah finds her stuck inside the vampire tomb and compelled her to stay. Almost a year later, Katerina contacts Elijah and asks him to help her find the cure. During their search for the cure, their friendship grows to be very strong and eventually fall deeply in love, therefore beginning a sexual relationship. After Elijah discovered that Katerina killed Jeremy Gilbert, he got mad at her lies. Elijah says that he doesn't know who she really is. Katerina then met with him again and handed him the cure and told she loves him and she wanted him to trust her, as she is trusting him. During the episode "The Originals", Katherine asks him to be with her, instead of heading to New Orleans for a life with Klaus. He doesn't say anything except 'goodbye', and leaves, after kissing her on the forehead. It is unclear whether their relationship will have a future. Other Relationships *Elijah and Finn (Sibling Rivalry) *Elijah and Kol (Sibling Rivalry) *Elijah and Mikael (Father and Son) *Esther and Elijah (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah (Close Sibings) *Elijah, Tatia and Klaus (Former Love Triangle) *Elena and Elijah (Former Allies/Frenemies) *Elijah and Sophie (Allies/Frenemies) *Elijah and Celeste (Former Love Interest) *Elijah and Marcel (Frenemies) *Elijah and Camille (Allies) *Damon and Elijah (Frenemies) *Stefan and Elijah (Enemies) *Bonnie and Elijah (Enemies) *Elijah and Jenna (Friends) *Elijah and Rose (Former Enemies) *Elijah and Trevor (Former Allies/Enemies) *Elijah and Alaric (Enemies) *Elijah and Jonas (Allies) *Elijah and Tatia (Former Love Interest) *Elijah and Hayley (Friends/Family) *Elijah and Davina (Enemies/Frenemies) }} Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are much stronger than immortals, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grew stronger with time. * Super Speed - Original vampires are much faster than immortals, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They grow faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Their senses improve with time. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time *'Super Healing' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Original has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity making killing easier *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * compelling Slater.]]Mind Compulsion - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non human or non vampire. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Tactile Telepathy - ' Elijah is able to display his memories in other beings through touch. Elijah can also communicate with others from a short distance, even while recovering from the White Oak Ash Dagger. *'Blood Lust Control '- Unlike most vampires, Elijah has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire, to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown once since he was introduced, even when he requested to speak to Davina despite being neutralized for three months and having his skin color become very darkened from lack of blood as a result, he was able to talk to her without craving her blood. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an ancient white oak tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Originals and which was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any normal vampire that wields them. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original but cannot kill them. All members of the original family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents originals from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Originals will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic'- It is said a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously effect a being as powerful as an original. Or create an object capable of harming an Original. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an original would desiccate if their heart was torn out however it seems that an originals body is indestructible therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. Attitude Toward Humans Elijah strongly respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, kind, caring and considerate with humans, the opposite of his half brother Klaus, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. He has not been seen compelling a human except Elena as he needed information from her and Carol Lockwood (for a change of suit). As a vampire, he strongly dislikes the idea of feeding on humans and instead feeds from blood bags. Elijah gives Elena an elixir that has a chance to resurrect the person who drinks it. The elixir was meant for Katerina before she escaped but now he proffered it to Elena, so she could have had a chance to survive after the sacrifice. Esther, Elijah's mother, however, mentions that he is no better than the others causing him to reflect that he kills, tortures and manipulates others to get what he wants, mainly to protect his family. Esther says this to Elijah and his two brothers Kol and Niklaus, "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations." When his brother was entombed, Elijah offered Elena a deal to hand Klaus back to him and, in exchange, no one will harm her. After the loss of his brother (Klaus), Elijah and Rebekah hugged for a few seconds. Appearances Season 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest (Neutralized) *The Last Dance (Neutralized) *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''Ordinary People (Flashback) *The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''The Five'' (Flashback) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Pilot - Originals'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' (Flashback-Neutralized) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (voice and neutralized) *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' }} Name *"Elijah " from the Hebrew אֱלִיָּהוּ ''(eliyyahu) meaning "''YAWEH is my God". It's the name of a Prophet who was carried to the heavens in a chariot of fire. It was a popular name during the middle ages. **'Elijah' was a Hebrew prophet of the 9th century BC, during the reign of King Ahab and his queen, Jezebel. The two Books of Kings in the Old Testament tell of his exploits, which culminate with him being carried to heaven in a chariot of fire. Because Elijah was a popular figure in medieval tales, and because his name was borne by a few early saints (who are usually known by the Latin form Elias), the name came into general use during the Middle Ages. In medieval England it was usually spelled Elis. It died out there by the 16th century, but it was revived by the Puritans in the form Elijah after the Protestant Reformation. Trivia In Sinners and Saints, after he has fully awakened, Elijah repairs Tim's violin. Quotes ---- ---- |} ---- |} |} Gallery References See also fr:Elijah Mikaelson it:Elijah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles